Fate Of Love
by shjilove
Summary: When god decided your fate, your destiny in your life..Takdir tidak dapat dirubah, semua sudah diatur oleh tangan tuhan. Jongin hanyalah seorang namja yang jatuh cinta kepada sahabatnya yaitu chanyeol, dan sehun hanyalah playboy kacangan yang terus mengganggu jongn. BL/BOYSLOVE CHANKAI HUNKAI , RnR juseyo ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Fate Of Love**

 **original by shjilove**

 **.**

 **.**

 **When god decided your fate, your destiny in your life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing :**

 **CHANKAI**

 **HUNKAI**

 **Warnings : BL / BOYSLOVE**

 **RATED M**

 **DON'T LIKE BL JUST GO OUT**

 **OOC,OOT,Alur ga jelas,**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

 _*Suara batin tercetak miring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

Terlihat seorang siswa berkulit tan sedang mondar-mandir di taman sekolah, diketahui siswa itu bernama kim jongin, kim jongin ialah siswa sma seoul yang bisa dibilang tidak biasa saja, mungkin sedikit terlalu menonjol juga, memang nilainya hanya sekedar lulus atau bisa dibilang pas-pasan, tapi dengan style ala kadarnya dan dasi seadanya, reputasinya tidak bisa dihindari, seluruh sekolah tau ia ketua grup dance sekolah,terkenal karna memenangkan beberapa penghargaan dance melawan sekolah unggulan lainnya,posisi pertama selalu dia dapat, dengan team dance nya yang sangat kompak,sekarang sang ketua grup dance sedang duduk dibangku taman sekolah. Kira-kira apa yang ia lakukan dibelakang sekolah?.

 _Nilai ulangan ku 55, nilai terburuk sejauh ini..arrghh..seharusnya aku belajar lebih giat tadi malam, sial, tugasku akan bertumpuk 3 kali lipat_

Saat sedang sibuk menatap kertas yang bertuliskan 55 di pojok kiri atas itu , ia seperti mendengar bisikan-bisikan.

 _suara hantu?_

Jongin menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri.

 _sepertinya suaranya berasal dari gudang itu_

Jongin melangkah perlahan ke arah gudang.

"Aahhhng.. Sehun..ahh"

 _Fuck, siapa yang melakukan hal seperti itu disekolah?!_

Ia semakin mendekat ke sumber suara.

"Sehunnh stopphh.. Fuck me now"

 _Brengsek_

Niatnya ingin menenangkan hati dipekarangan indah ini, malah mendengar desahan-desahan terkutuk membuat mood kim jongin semakin down,mungkin sebentar lagi jongin akan meledak, dapat dilihat api akan keluar dari ubun-ubun kepalanya .

"WOY KALO MAU SODOK MENYODOK SILAHKAN DI TEMPAT LAIN!"

Jongin berteriak sekenanya.

Aktifitas itu terhenti.

"Atau aku akan memanggil guru kesini saat ini juga untuk menskors kalian" teriak jongin.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita keluar dari balik pintu gudang itu , itu jesica, anak kelas sebelah, tidak menyangka wanita yang dikenalnya sangat baik , ramah , sopan tersebut akan melakukan hal seperti itu . jongin memperhatikan punggung jesica dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"wow, jesica,tak disangka" ujar jongin.

Jongin masih menanti satu orang lagi yang akan segera keluar .

Tap

Tap

Seseorang keluar dengan penampilan yang bisa dibilang berantakan.

Itu sehun, anak super kutu buku alias nerd yang berpenampilan acak-acakan dengan rambut yang biasanya rapih dan klimis menjadi berantakan dan seksi , kancing kemeja putihnya terbuka menambah aura seksi nya, dan juga mata tanpa kaca mata nya yang tajam, oh, dia menatap jongin menyalang seperti ingin memusnahkan jongin saat ini juga , jongin tersenyum menyeringai,

"Jadi nerd yang selalu ranking 1 seantero sekolah akan melakukan hal seperti ini juga?" Jongin menatapnya remeh.

"Kim jongin, kau tak mengenalku jadi jangan bicara yang macam-macam"

Ujarnya dingin.

"Kau mengenal ku?"tanya jongin

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, ketua grup dance sekolah" , sehun menatapnya remeh.

"Cih. Tak kusangka seorang nerd seperti mu-" jongin menunjuk dagu sehun,

"-bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama jesica"

"Cih, diam kau hitam!" ujar sehun.

"Apa permainan seks mu begitu hebat ? Sampai-sampai pacar kris jatuh kedalam pelukan oh sehun,kau akan habis jika aku memberitahu kris sunbae" ancam jongin.

Sehun maju selangkah menempelkan bibirnya pada telinga jongin.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" Bisik sehun.

Seringaian sehun melebar melihat air muka jongin, pipi itu jelas merona, dan bibir jongin terasa kaku , jongin merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri sekarang.

Sontak keterdiaman jongin ini tidak disia-siakan oleh sehun, ia menarik tangan jongin dengan kencang kebalik pintu gudang dan menahan jongin diantara lengan nya.

"Jadi..." bisik sehun sambil menarik dagu berisi jongin . Jongin tercekat, ia terdiam menatap bibir pink merekah nan tebal milik sehun , tak ada balasan dari jongin, membuat sehun melahap bibir tebal jongin sedetik kemudian.

Jongin tak membalas ia terdiam , ia terhanyut dan terbuai merasakan bibir sehun menjelajah bibirnya, bahkan menghisapnya pelan, tapi ia tau kini ia harus sadar dan lepas dari sehun.

Jongin mencoba mendorong sehun tapi usahanya sia-sia. Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan nya dan meletakkan tangan nya diatas kepala jongin membuat dada mereka saling menempel .

Sehun mengecup dan menghisap leher jongin pelan,menimbulkan bercak pink yang tidak terlalu kentara .

"Lepashhsehunhh" ujar jongin.

 _Kenapa aku mendesah?_

Ia tidak pernah terpikir akan mendesah, lidah sehun kembali masuk dan menyapa lidah jongin mengajaknya beradu mesra dan bergulat menaikan libido mereka berdua.

"Fuck sehun, lepas!"

Jongin melepaskan pagutan mereka, sehun menatap mata jongin dengan tajam,

"Kau menikmatinya bukan? Jika kau ingin melanjutkan nya silahkan hubungi aku" sehun menyelipkan kertas di saku celana jongin, mengecup pipi jongin sekilas lalu beranjak pergi dengan secepat kilat meningglkan jongin yang masih mengumpulkan nyawanya yang hilang terbang entah kemana.

* * *

 _ **shijilove**_

* * *

..

"Brengsek , mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku, brengsek!" Jongin sedang berada diwastafel ia membasuh wajahnya frustasi.

"Aku juga memiliki pacar! Sialan kau oh sehun, mulai sekarang aku harus berhati-hati padamu" jongin mengepalkan jemarinya, meninggalkan kran air yang menyala dan melangkah ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal.

Langkah jongin uring-uringan menuju rumahnya, sudah nilai ulangan kimianya hancur, bayangkan guru killer itu pasti akan memberi tugas lebih banyak untuk menambah nilai nya, kepala jongin semakin pusing, ditambah lagi bibirnya direnggut paksa oleh nerd yang taunya seksi itu, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya kalo sampe si bebek bocor alias jongdae tau dan menyebarkan ke seluruh penjuru sekolah , bisa-bisa jongin pindah sekolah , atau bahkan lebih parahnya, sahabat tersayangnya akan membencinya seumur hidup, ngomong-ngomong sahabatnya, jongin lupa kalau si pabo itu menunggu jongin di depan gerbang sekolah tadi saat jam pulang.

BRUK

"HEY! Kalau jalan lihat-li-ha-t, hi pabo" jongin menyengir kuda.

"Kau pulang begitu saja, tidak menungguku ? Aku menunggu mu sejak tadi, yang benar saja, tidak lihat lumut di sekujur kakiku?"

Jongin menatap chanyeol dengan datar.

"Maafkan aku chanyeol" ujar jongin

"Ada apa jongin ? Biasanya kau akan bilang aku berisik atau memaki ku, kau tampak buruk rupa hari ini" chanyeol menarik tangan jongin.

"buruk rupa? Kau pikir aku apa,eoh? Yoda sepertimu?" ujar jongin

Chanyeol terbahak.

"Kajja, kita beli es krim disana" ajak chanyeol .

Jongin menatap chanyeol dari samping, meskipun telinganya seperti peri tapi senyum chanyeol merupakan favorit jongin.

Bisa dibilang hubungan mereka rumit, kadang seperti anjing dan kucing, kadang seperti dua burung merpati yang kasmaran, susah untuk dipahami selain oleh kedua orang itu, persahabatan mereka sudah genap 1 tahun, sisanya 3 bulan belakangan ini status mereka berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi semuanya masih dirahasiakan dari teman-teman sekolah, bahkan dari kyungsoo yang notabenenya sahabat terbaik jongin dan luhan yang notabenenya saudara kesayangan jongin.

"Jongin , mau kerumahku hari ini?" tanya chanyeol

Jongin terdiam, ia sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk eskrim nya,

"Jongin, jawab aku, kita tidak sedang disekolah jongin, aku tidak ingin ditolak untuk yang ke 6 kalinya jongin, please" chanyeol memohon.

Memang sih 3 bulan belakangan ini dia melakukan banyak hal dan sangat sibuk, bahkan untuk menghubungi chanyeol saja baru bisa dilakukan pada malam hari , persiapan battle dance antar sekolah memang memakan banyak waktu dan juga tenaga, beruntung chanyeol bisa mengerti semua itu.

Setelah pertimbangan matang akhirnya jongin mengangguk dan membuat senyum idiot terpatri di bibir chanyeol.

..

"Eomma, aku pulang" chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah nya dan menghampiri ibunya,

"Chanieku yang tampan sudah pulang" ibunya mencium pipi chanyeol

"Eomma, aku membawa jongin" bisik chanyeol pada ibunya, chanyeol terlihat malu-malu.

"Eoh? Jongin yang kau sering ceritakan?"

"Iya eomma" chanyeol menghampiri jongin di depan pintu.

"Jongin ayo masuk" chanyeol menarik tangan jongin.

Jongin sempat merapihkan sweater biru tosca yang membalut tubuh nya dan menggunakan sedikit parfum berbau vanilla orange yang fresh.

"Halo omonim" jongin tersenyum menunjukan eye smile yang membuatnya terlihat sangat manis

"Halo jongin silahkan masuk, anggap rumah sendiri ya nak"

Ibu chanyeol terlihat sangat ramah dimata jongin. Senyum wanita yang tak lagi muda itu membuatnya senang.

"Eomma, aku ajak jongin ke kamar ya?" Ujar chanyeol

"Jangan nakal ya channie" ibu chanyeol melirik tajam kepada chanyeol lalu tersenyum kearah jongin. Membuat jongin terkekeh kecil.

Chanyeol mengerti maksut ibunya tapi lalu ia melihat jongin terkekeh membuatnya tersenyum bodoh.

"Ini dia kamar kesayangan ku jongin"

Jongin memasuki kamar khas chanyeol, one piece dimana-mana, gitar, meja belajar, warna biru mendominasi kamar ini dan list list merah menambah kesan unik.

"Chanyeol bisa main gitar?" Tanya jongin sembari menyentuh gitar elektrik merah milik chanyeol

"Bisa, aku akan tunjukkan nanti, sekarang kau duduk dulu,aku akan ambilkan minum sebentar"

Jongin duduk di bantal duduk yang berada dekat meja, sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di sisi kasur chanyeol, ia menoleh ke arah chanyeol yang sedang membuka baju-

BLUSH

Jongin sedang menetralkan jantungnya, baru kali ini ia melihat punggung chanyeol, menarik nafas dan mengeluarkan nya lewat mulut.

HAHHH..

 _Sepertinya jantungku akan copot_

Ia mengusap bagian depan dadanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian chanyeol kembali dengan nampan ditangannya,

"Maaf hanya ada jus jeruk dan kukis kering"

"Tidak apa-apa chanyeol"

"Kau mau main vidio game ? Aku bisa menyalakan nya jika kau ingin jongin"

Jongin baru sadar bahwa chanyeol terlihat lebih tampan dengan tampilan casual

"Boleh"

"Bagaimana jika kita taruhan ?" Ujar jongin.

"Baiklah, yang kalah harus menuruti permintaan yang menang" ujar chanyeol sambil tersenyum, "bagaimana?"

Mereka terus bermain selama 2 jam dengan teriakan-teriakan heboh dan akhirnya yang menang adalah jongin.

"Aku tidak tau kau sejago itu jongin" ujar chanyeol.

"Haha tentu saja, kau akan kalah melawan ku yeol" ujar jongin penuh percaya diri.

"Cih percaya diri sekali" ujar chanyeol. Jongin tertawa senang.

"Sekarang apa permintaanmu eoh?" tanya chanyeol

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, jongin akhirnya berbisik,

"Chanyeol, cium aku"

DEG

Entah suara jantung siapa yang lepas yang pasti chanyeol membeku dan jongin sukses memerah dan menunduk malu.

"Chanyeol, cepaaat , aku malu sekali" bisik jongin.

Chanyeol meneguk ludah nya sendiri , ia bergeser dan merapat pada jongin. Menatap bibir tebal merah milik jongin lalu membayangkan rasanya.

 _Bibir tebal itu.._

Sebuah tarikan pada lengan nya membuyarkan lamunan chanyeol, jongin memajukan wajahnya dan terlihat memejamkan matanya lalu menanti pergerakan chanyeol.

Chanyeol mempersempit jarak diantara mereka secara perlahan , dan akhirnya kedua belah bibir itu bertemu. Ia mengecup bibir itu perlahan , kecupan itu terasa begitu lama namun membuat hati keduanya semakin berdegup kencang sekali .

"Mmhh"

Kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan kecil.

Chanyeol berinisiatif melepas ciuman mereka lalu menatap jongin yang sedang menunduk.

"Jongin" suara serak chanyeol terdengar oleh jongin, jongin mengangkat kepalanya, mata sayu nya bertemu dengan mata bulat milik chanyeol .

 _Sungguh sekarang jongin terlihat sangat manis dan menggoda iman ya tuhan_

"Maaf aku terbawa suasana" ujar chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa chanyeol, aku.. aku senang" ujar jongin.

"Boleh aku menciummu lagi?"

Chanyeol memonyongkan bibirnya ke arah jongin,

PLETAK

Sebuah pukulan cukup keras membuat chanyeol mengusap kepalanya.

Pertanyaan konyol yang dilontar kan chanyeol sebenarnya niatnya hanya menggoda, berharap dimaki oleh jongin, atau dipukul lebih keras atau yang lainnya tapi mungkin mood jongin sedang baik dan respon jongin justru mengagetkan chanyeol . Jongin beranjak dan duduk dipangkuan chanyeol menghadap wajahnya , melingkarkan lengan nya di leher chanyeol dan mencium bibir tebal nan seksi namja yang sedang terkejut dengan matanya yang semakin membesar.

 _Lucu sekali hihi_

Chanyeol menekan tengkuk jongin dan melingkarkan tangan nya di pinggang jongin, untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, lumatan-lumatan itu berganti menjadi hisapan-hisapan,

"Emmhh chanh..yeolh"

Nafas keduanya memburu, lidah chanyeol mencoba untuk masuk namun tidak diberi akses oleh jongin , tangan besar chanyeol mengusap punggung jongin membuat jongin berdesir membangkitkan gairah nya,

"Ahhngh"

Mulut jongin membuka sedikit memberikan kesempatan untuk chanyeol mengakses lidah jongin , mengulum bibir tebal itu dan menjelajahi seluruh mulut jongin ,

Lidah mereka beradu dengan sangat cepat, wajah keduanya memerah, gairah mereka sudah terbakar sedikit demi sedikit, jongin meremas pelan rambut chanyeol membangkitkan gairah si namja bermata bulat tersebut lebih intens.

Chanyeol mengecup, menghisap leher jongin, meninggalkan beberapa tanda merah yang tidak terlalu terlihat disana , lalu menjilat leher itu dengan penuh gairah, lalu melahap bibir tebal itu sekali lagi.

"Ennggh"

Jongin mengerang,merasakan miliknya bergesekan dengan sesuatu yang keras yang berada dibawah sana, karena penasaran , jongin meremas gundukan yang bergesekan dengan miliknya membuat chanyeol merasa kegelian nikmat.

"Jongin stopph.. Jangan..sayanghh shhsh"

Ciuman mereka terlepas karena chanyeol tak dapat menahan libidonya karena ulah jongin.

"Kenapa berhenti chanyeol?" Tanya jongin dengan muka polosnya.

"Kau tidak tau apa yang sedang tangan mu perbuat? Aku bisa lepas kendali jongin"

"lepas kendali seperti apa chanyeol?"

Mungkin jongin kelewat polos atau dipolos-polosin mungkin atau minta direnggut kepolosannya.

Chanyeol menempelkan bibir nya ditelinga jongin, miliknya sekarang sedikit terbangun.

"Seperti aku ingin memasukkan milikku di bokong indan nan semok ini" bisik chanyeol sambil meremas bokong jongin.

"Chanyeol, hentikan, geli, ennghhh"ujar jongin.

"Kau suka aku meremasnya jongin?"bisik chanyeol.

Jongin memeluk chanyeol dan menyusupkan mukanya ke dada bidang chanyeol.

"Hentikan chanyeol.." ujar jongin. Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya meremas-remas.

"Jongin, aku rasa aku tidak akan tahan jika terus _backstreet_ di sekolah" ujar chanyeol sambil memeluk pinggang jongin.

"Jadi? Kau ingin kita berpisah?" Jongin menatap dagu chanyeol lalu beralih menatap matanya.

Chanyeol menepuk jidat jongin pelan.

"Bukan manisku, aku ingin kita lebih terbuka dengan yang lain seperti luhan, kyungsoo, atau dengan sepupumu taemin , ku rasa tidak ada salahnya" ujar chanyeol

"Aku takut chanyeol, aku tidak mau mereka membenci kita" jongin sedih, ia semakin erat memeluk chanyeol dan meletakkan muka nya di ceruk chanyeol.

"Cup cup iya sweetie, aku mengerti, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap" ujar chanyeol. " tapi aku mohon jangan terlalu dekat dengan kyungsoo " lanjutnya

"Heiii, ada yang cemburu ternyata" goda jongin. Jongin terkekeh.

Chanyeol mengangkat jongin dan menggesernya ke samping.

"Dengar jongin, aku menyayangimu setulus hatiku, ku mohon jangan hancurkan kepercayaanku" chanyeol menggenggam tangannya erat, lalu mengecupnya sekali.

Jongin mengangguk,menatap chanyeol lalu tersenyum lembut.

Tok tok tok cklek

"Chanyeol, ibu sudah selesai masak, ayo makan"

Ibu chanyeol membuat mereka salah tingkah , merasakan adanya atmosfer aneh diantara mereka berdua , ibu chanyeol menarik telinga peri chanyeol keluar kamar

"AWW IBU SAKIT!"

"Kau tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh kan?" Bisik ibunya

"Tidak ibu, aku tidak melakukan apapun, kami sedang berbicara serius tadi, ibu mengganggu saja"

"Ibu kan tidak tahu chanyeol, baiklah ibu duluan ke meja makan, cepat menyusul"

Ibu chanyeol meninggalkan chanyeol dan jongin ke dapur .

"Chanyeol sepertinya aku harus segera pulang sekarang" ujar jongin

"Setelah makan oke?"

"Baiklah"

* * *

 ** _shjilove_**

* * *

...

Angin dingin menusuk kulit tannya , rambut coklat madunya berhamburan , chanyeol menggandeng tangan jongin dan memasukkan nya kesaku jaket tebalnya . Mereka terlihat manis dengan senyum diwajah masing-masing.

"Brengsek!"

Jongin menoleh kearah sumber suara,

 _Sehun_

DEG

Entah ada angin apa , sehun pun menoleh dan menatap kedua anak adam yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Langkah kaki jongin terhenti , membuat chanyeol pun ikut terhenti.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya chanyeol

Jongin meraba sakunya , berfikir keras untuk mencari alasan atau pun berbalik arah asal tidak harus berpapasan dengan manusia nerd yang sekarang memakai jaket biru tebal itu.

 _Berpikir jongin berpikir_

"Sepertinya handphone ku tertinggal chanyeol" ujar jongin, jongin tidak bohong, handphonenya memang tertinggal.

"Apa?"

"Cepat ayo kita ambil" jongin menarik lengan chanyeol.

"Kau tunggu disini saja, aku akan mengambilnya" chanyeol berlari ke arah jalanan rumahnya.

"Tapi.. Chanyeol.." Chanyeol telah berlari menyebrang jalan dan belok ke arah rumahnya.

Sehun menyeringai melihat jongin, ia mendekati jongin dan tanpa sadar telah berdiri disampingnya.

Jongin terkejut melihat muka sehun yang sudah berjarak kurang dari satu meter darinya lalu mundur beberapa langkah,

"Jadi, kim jongin ketua grup dance menjalin hubungan terselubung dengan

ketua tim basket sekolah, berita yang menarik" ujar sehun.

"Diam kau nerd, pergi sana!"

"Oh.. Kau mengusirku? Cih. Aku akan membeberkan hubungan kalian"

"Kau ! Jangan coba-coba berpikir akan melakukan hal itu!" Ancam jongin.

"Kau pikir aku takut padamu?" Tatap sehun sinis.

"Tolong jangan lakukan itu" jongin mengalah, ia takut sekali sekarang.

"Lalu uang tutup mulutku?"

 _Brengsek_

"Aku tidak membawa uang, lagipula kita ini impas sehun, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang kau dan jesica" ujar jongin

"Impas? Hahaha" sehun tertawa memegangi perutnya

 _Sial dia tertawa_

Jongin menatap tajam namja yang tertawa dihadapannya sekarang, rasanya ingin mematahkan lehernya saat ini juga.

"Kau tau jesica hanya lah 1 dari 1000 wanita yang menginginkanku" sehun menyeringai

 _Brengsek, dasar playboy murahan_

"Dengar ya sehun, aku tidak peduli dengan kehidupanmu tapi tolong tutup mulutmu untuk sekali ini saja" ujar jongin

Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, bibir bagian kirinya terangkat .

"Kalo begitu cukup ini saja-

CHU

Sehun mengecup bibirnya.

-setiap harinya"

Jongin mematung.

"Pangeran mu akan kembali, aku harus segera pergi, bye sweetheart"

Sehun menghilang dengan cepat.

Selang beberapa menit sehun pergi, chanyeol kembali.

"Aku menemukannya dibawah kasur"

Jongin masih terdiam.

"Jongin, hey jongin, sweetie" chanyeol menangkup pipi dingin jongin

"Ayo chanyeol aku harus segera pulang" jongin menunjukkan senyum manis khasnya seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

...

Drrtt drrttt

From chanyeol

To jongin

Jongin, terima kasih untuk hari ini aku sangat senang jangan lupa besok aku menunggumu di depan gerbang seperti biasa.

Love you baby sweetie xoxo

To chanyeol

From jongin

Aku tidak akan lupa pabbo, paling aku yang akan menunggumu pasti kau akan terlambat dan bermimpi yang tidak-tidak tentang ku mengingat gairah mu belum tersalurkan kkkkk :p

From chanyeol

To jongin

Oh tidak aku ketauan huhu ,,(shy)

Sudah sana tidur , selamat malam sweetie , sweet dream :* muah

Jongin terkekeh melihat balasan chanyeol.

To chanyeol

From jongin

Selamat malam juga chanyeol pabo :* jangan lupa gunakan sabun biar cepat, bye ~ kkk

Jongin tertawa kecil lalu mencolok hapenya , ia menghidupkan alarm lalu mulai terlelap.

Tbc

* * *

Update setelah 10 Review ;)

so , review juseyo hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate Of Love**

 **original by shjilove**

 **.**

 **.**

 **When god decided your fate, your destiny in your life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing :**

 **CHANKAI**

 **HUNKAI**

 **Warnings : BL / BOYSLOVE**

 **RATED M**

 **DON'T LIKE BL JUST GO OUT**

 **OOC,OOT,Alur ga jelas,**

 **TYPO dan EYD everywhere**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

 _*Suara batin tercetak miring_

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Kring Kring Kring**

Suara alarm bel sepeda yang berasal dari handphone jongin berteriak membangunkan sang empunya yang masih terlihat memejamkan mata dan tak bergerak sedikitpun. Bahkan suara alarm yang sudah tidak berbunyi itu berganti menjadi suara alarm sang eomma yang mulai berteriak membangunkan jongin. Jongin mulai bergerak ke kanan ke kiri sambil memeluk gulingnya. Dan akhirnya mata jongin mulai mengerjap dan menyipit karena cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui sela-sela tirai jendelanya, langsung menyorot ke mata sipit jongin. Ia menarik semua otot yang ada di tubuhnya, melihat jam yang ada dihandphonenya,

 _Jam 06.00..., aku akan mandi dan berangkat sekolah_

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit akhirnya jongin turun dari kamarnya lalu mencomot sandwich yang tersedia di meja, menenggak susu coklat hangat buatan eomma dan pamit kepada eommanya.

"Eomma, aku akan berangkat sekarang " ujar jongin, jongin mengambil sepatu nya dan memakainya secara asal, mengambil kotak bekal yang terletak di meja dan memasukkan nya ke dalam tas.

"Bekalmu sudah kan?"

"Sudah eomma" jongin mengecup pipi ibunya

"Aku berangkat eomma" jongin berangkat ke sekolah.

..

Jongin berjalan santai , kebetulan sekolah nya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya dengan satu kali naik bis maka akan sampai, lagipula ini masih terlalu pagi maka dia tidak akan terlambat. Sudah 3 menit ia menunggu dan akhirnya bis yang dinanti datang , ia masuk dan berdiri didekat pintu keluar lalu berpegangan pada pegangan yang menggantung bebas, karena semua kursi sudah terisi penuh, lumayan sesak untuk pagi hari yang berawan seperti ini.

 _Hari ini sangat dingin, untung aku memakai jaket sekarang, bayangkan bila aku tidak memakainya, mungkin aku akan kedinginan,brrr._

Jongin menggosok kedua lengannya untuk menghangatkan suhu ditubuhnya.

DEG

Punggung jongin menegang . Seseorang mendekat di punggung belakang jongin.

 _Siapapun yang mendekat di punggungku sekarang, aku akan menendang bokongnya hingga tersungkur di dalam bis ini sekarang juga_

Baru saja akan menengok kebelakang, tiba-tiba mata jongin tertutup oleh sebuah tangan pucat yang besar, dengan urat-urat yang menonjol dibagian kirinya. Dan suara khas nya menyapa telinga jongin, membuat jongin merinding seketika.

"Pagi jongin, kau sangat manis pagi ini, wangi mu seperti aroma vanilla,aku menyukainya" bisiknya tepat di telinga jongin.

 _Sehun_

"Eoh? Shampoo mu harum sekali. Aku jadi ingin terus mengendusmu jong"

 _Brengsek, dia pikir aku apa_

"Menjauh dari ku nerd! Kau menggelikan"ujar jongin pelan

Tangan pucat itu terangkat dari wajah jongin, dan bergerak seenaknya dengan menyusupkan kedua tangannya itu di pinggang jongin.

"Temui aku di perpustakaan saat istirahat, ku harap kau datang, atau kalo tidak.." sehun sengaja tidak melanjutkan ucapannya,menanti jawaban jongin.

 _Sialan, dia mengancamku terus menerus, apa yang harus aku lakukan ya tuhan, aku tidak ingin sehun membuat semuanya semakin rumit_

"Iya aku datang" ujar jongin pelan yang cukup terdengar oleh sehun, membuat sehun tersenyum sedikit,mungkin lebih tepatnya seperti menyeringai .

"Kau sangat penurut ya, aku senang mendengarnya, ah bis kita sudah sampai , aku duluan ya " ujar sehun.

Jongin melirik tajam sehun yang turun duluan , kacamata bening yang biasa ia gunakan dan juga rambut hitam nya itu sudah tidak asing lagi bagi jongin , jongin ingin sekali mematahkan kakinya.

 _Brengsek, aku ingin sekali menghajarmu sehun!_

..

Jongin berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dan menghela nafasnya. Sahabat sekaligus pacarnya yang pabbo itu belom terlihat hingga detik ini, mungkin sebentar lagi.

"JONGIN!" tiba-tiba luhan muncul dari arah kiri , membuat jongin terkejut.

"Ya tuhan luhan! Kau mau membuatku mati ?!" Jongin mengelus dadanya.

Luhan terkikik kecil.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda , jongin jangan marah oke?"

Jongin menatap luhan yang sedang tersenyum dengan binarnya , seperti biasa seperti luhan. Sudah cukup setiap hari menghadapi sahabat pabbo yang tidak waras dan sekarang luhan menambah daftar kesabarannya.

"Luhan, kau lihat chanyeol?" tanya jongin.

Luhan menggeleng dengan imut.

"Tidak, sepertinya dia belom datang jongin"

"Kemana sih dia? Aku juga ingin kekelas, hei apa-apaan dengan pita itu luhan? Kau akan memakainya?" ujar jongin sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yang benar saja, itu tidak mungkin jongin, ini akan kuberikan pada incaranku" ujar luhan

"Wow, bergerak cepat rupanya, masih orang yang sama yang kau ceritakan tempo hari?" tanya jongin penasaran.

"hmmm..." luhan berpikir lama.

Jongin memandang luhan yang menurut jongin sok imut dengan cara nya menekan-nekan dagunya seperti orang berpikir. Sekitar 1 jam terlewat, 1 jam kurang 58 menit maksutnya .

"Menunggu aku bercerita yaaaa~?" ujar luhan sambil tertawa

Jongin hanya menatap luhan datar.

"Terserah kau rusa, terserah, bicara sana sama gerbang sekolah" ujar jongin dengan muka nya yang terlihat kesal.

Luhan terkekeh.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda jongin" luhan tertawa.

"aku sudah tidak mood mendengarmu bercerita, sana kekelas saja " ujar jongin

"Ada yang ngambek, lucunyaa~" luhan mengusak rambut coklat madu jongin sambil tertawa.

Ketika luhan sibuk mengusili jongin, chanyeol datang dengan senyumnya seperti biasa.

"Hei, sudah menunggu lama?"

Luhan dan jongin menoleh bersamaan.

"Jongin , chanyeol, aku duluan ya, aku harus menemui seseorang dulu" ujar luhan.

Di jawab dengan anggukan oleh keduanya.

"Pagi sweetie"

"Hussshhh.. jangan panggil aku seperti itu disekolah!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya nya dengan tampang polos, lebih tepatnya dipolos-polosin.

"Ingat ini disekolah,dan lihat sekarang jam berapa, sebentar lagi kau harus mengangkatku karena aku sudah mulai kering berdiri disini" ujar jongin

"Tapi aku belom melangkah ke gerbang jongin, jadi ini masih diluar sekolah, mengangkatmu dan melipatmu dilemari? Tidak-tidak aku akan menggantungmu di lemariku dan membungkusmu dengan plastik laundry " chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan tertawa.

"Ya tuhan kenapa kau mengirimkan orang idiot ini kedalam hidupku" jongin kesal ,

kesabarannya benar-benar diambang batas, ia berbalik lalu memasuki gerbang meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih tertawa.

"Hey, tunggu aku" teriak chanyeol. Teriakan chanyeol terdengar cukup keras, membuat beberapa siswa menoleh.

 _Sebenarnya kesalahan apa yang kulakukan hingga aku menjadi sahabat orang bodoh ini dan menjadikannya sebagai kekasihku pula,haahh_

Jongin pergi ke kanan sementara chanyeol kekiri , kelas mereka terpisah, jongin melambai ke arah chanyeol lalu bergegas kekelasnya.

.

Saat tiba dikelas ia mendudukan pantatnya dimeja, menyapa seseorang bermata bulat yang duduk disampingnya.

"Pagi kyungsoo~"

"Ah pagi jongin, aku tidak melihat kau datang" ujar kyungsoo

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan bukumu kyung" ujar jongin

"Katanya sih nanti akan ulangan bahasa jadi aku belajar untuk jaga-jaga, soalnya kelas luhan sudah ulangan minggu kemarin"

"Demi apa?"

"Demi kutil bebek , aku serius kim jongin , coba perhatikan wajahku, apa aku sedang bercanda?"

"Tidak, kau sedang mencoba mengeluarkan matamu dari tempatnya" ujar jongin sambil menyengir.

"Ini bawaan lahir jong ish kau ini"

Jongin tertawa

"Aku bercanda kyung, aku juga akan belajar kalo begitu"

Terlihat anak-anak adam tersebut terhanyut kedalam buku yang mereka baca sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau bel berbunyi dan seorang guru masuk.

"Pagi anak-anak" ujar sang guru.

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru" pak guru melambaikan tangan nya kearah murid itu agar segera masuk, "perkenalkan dirimu".

"Halo semua namaku byun baekhyun dan aku pindahan dari busan, salam kenal semua" ujar namja itu dengan imut dan diakhiri dengan senyumnya yang manis.

"Hai baekhyun" baekhyun tersenyum melihat teman-teman barunya.

"Kau bisa duduk dikursi kosong dibelakang jongin. Kim jongin!" Seru pak guru.

"Iya saem" jongin mengacungkan tangannya.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah kursi kosong itu dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi dibelakang jongin.

"Baik anak-anak , sekarang siapkan kertas selembar , kita akan evaluasi pelajaran minggu lalu, untuk baekhyun kau bisa isi sebisamu saja"

"Baik saem" ujar baekhyun.

...

Saat semua semua anak sibuk membuat karangan, terlihat jongin sedang asyik mengobrol pada kyungsoo.

"Sial kyung, untung tadi aku belajar, kalo tidak, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya, membuat karangan sebanyak 5 lembar untuk menambah nilai ulangan, pergelangan tanganku akan patah" ujar jongin.

"Apa aku bilang" kyungsoo tersenyum bangga .

Sekarang sedang waktunya istirahat. Jongin berniat memakan bekalnya bersama chanyeol.

"Ah hai jongin , perkenalkan namaku byun baekhyun" ujar baekhyun, "Dan kau? Boleh aku tau siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku do kyungsoo"

"Hai kyungsoo, mohon bantuannya ya jongin dan kyungsoo" baekhyun tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Iya baekhyun, kau ingin berkeliling sekolah?" Tanya kyungsoo, baekhyun mengangguk,

"Mari kuantar" ujar kyungsoo. Jongin melirik ke arah kyungsoo dan tertawa.

"Jangan kesasar kyung, bawa dia ke atap" ujar jongin menggoda kyungsoo.

"Apa-apaan kau ini jong?" kyungsoo memukul kepala jongin cukup keras membuat si empunya kepala mengusap kepalanya.

"Sakit kyuuuung, sudah sana ajak ke kantin kyung, baekhyun kau tenang saja kyungsoo punya uang banyak" ujar jongin sambil tertawa.

"Sudah jangan didengarkan , dia memang minta di pukul, kajja" jongin terbahak .

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo keluar kelas bersama, saat baekhyun berbelok kearah kanan , ia tak melihat chanyeol dan tanpa sengaja baekhyun menabrak chanyeol. Chanyeol menangkap tangan baekhyun agar tidak terjatuh.

"Ah maafkan aku" ujar baekhyun, namja itu membungkuk sambil tersenyum manis menunjukkan eye smilenya.

"Ah ya tidak apa-apa" chanyeol hanya terdiam.

Keduanya bertatapan. Lalu kyungsoo segera menarik lengan baekhyun untuk segera bergegas .

Sesuatu yang keras sedang menginjak kaki chanyeol dan geplakan kepala sedang menghujam kepala chanyeol namun sepertinya chanyeol belom sadar kalau-kalau pacar seksinya yang berada disampingnya itu sebentar lagi akan meninju matanya.

"Jaga matamu bodoh!" Ancam jongin

"Jongin" mata chanyeol membesar.

"Kau seperti melihat bidadari turun dari kayangan lalu sekarang kau terkejut melihat hantu , dasar bodoh!" jongin mentap chanyeol tajam.

 _Kurasa tadi injakan dan pukulan ku cukup keras, si pabo ini tidak terlihat kesakitan_

Jongin mendengus lalu kembali kekursinya, mengambil bekal dan memakannya sendiri. Chanyeol mengikuti jongin dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Dia itu tadi siapa?" tanya chanyeol santai. Chanyeol kau sepertinya mencoba menggali kuburanmu sendiri.

 _Ngapain sih segala tanya-tanya, dasar idiot, aku ini pacarmu sinting_

"Tanya sana sama tembok" ujar jongin datar, chanyeol membalik kursi yang berada didepan jongin dan mendudukinya.

"Hey sweatie, jangan ngambek please" chanyeol memohon .

"Aku rasanya ingin mencolok matamu dengan sumpit ku ini" jongin memajukan kedua sumpit kayunya ke arah mata chanyeol.

Chanyeol bergidik ngeri, jongin memang begitu kalo sudah marah, mana ada jongin yang manja seperti tadi malam.

"Aku mau pergi saja , jangan ikuti aku chanyeol, kau membuat ku kesal"

Jongin menenteng bekalnya dan pergi meninggalkan chanyeol ternganga sendirian.

"Jong..."

Jongin sudah menghilang.

..

* * *

 _shjilove_

* * *

Tak berapa lama jongin berjalan di lorong sekolah namun tiba-tiba kakinya berhenti pada sebuah pintu dengan papan bertuliskan "perpustakaan", ia menghela nafasnya.

 _Hah, haruskah aku masuk?_

Ia membuka pintu perpustakaan, sepi tidak ada penjaga,

 _ah sekarang kan jam istirahat_

Ia melihat disekitar tapi tidak ada siapapun. Lalu ia berjalan perlahan menyusuri ke arah meja-meja perpustakaan.

 _Tidak ada siapapun, sepi sekali_

Saat sedang menyusuri meja paling pojok, terdapat banyak buku yang bertumpuk, kepala jongin menyembul diantara buku-buku tersebut, terlihat sehun sedang tertidur diantara tumpukan buku itu. Jongin perlahan mendekat dari arah samping, mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah sehun , memastikan bahwa sehun benar-benar tertidur dan ia bisa kabur dengan cepat,

 _Sepertinya ia sangat lelah, ia tertidur pulas_

Jongin membalik tubuhnya dan akan segera bergegas pergi, namun belum selangkah, lengannya ditarik paksa dan ia terkejut, tubuhnya berbalik terhuyung menabrak sehun yang sudah terduduk dengan tatapan dingin.

"Mau kemana jongin?" Ucap sehun datar.

"Aku kira kau tidur jadi.. aku.." ujar jongin.

"Kau ingin pergi?" tanya sehun dengan tatapan melembut.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya , ia menarik bangku di dekatnya dan duduk disamping sehun.

"Tidak, aku sedang kesal jadi aku disini saja, kau sudah makan? Aku bisa berbagi bekal jika kau mau" ujar jongin sembari membuka bekalnya dan mengaduk nasi dan beberapa lembar rumput laut menjadi satu.

Sehun menatap heran jongin yang sedang sibuk dengan bekalnya, kebetulan perutnya minta diisi dari tadi. Sehun memajukan bangkunya dan mendekat pada jongin.

"Kau bawa apa? Ikan ? Aku suka ikan." Ujar sehun sambil memandang jongin dari dekat .

"Kau harus memakannya dengan nasi dan balut dengan kimchi seperti ini, aaaah buka mulutmu" jongin mengarahkan sumpit dengan nasi dan potongan ikan serta kimchi ke mulut sehun.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

DEG

Sehun melahap suapan itu perlahan lalu menguyah makanan nya dengan cepat, pandangan mereka tetap tak terlepas.

Jongin mematung.

 _Ini awkward. . . . . . ._

 _Ini benar-benar memalukan . ._

Jongin meneguk payah salivanya, sumpit nya bergetar.

Sehun tersenyum dengan sangat tampan membuat jongin berdegup dengan sangat kencang, ia tau ini salah tapi pesona sehun sungguh membuatnya terbuai kedalam mata hitamnya yang sedang menatapnya tajam namun juga disatu sisi lembut dan hangat, sehun meletakkan sumpit yang dipegang jongin ke dalam kotak bekal lalu ia melepas kaca mata nya, sedetik kemudian ia menarik tengkuk jongin paksa dan mencium bibir lembut jongin , melahapnya , membuat jongin semakin terbuai ke alam mimpi.

Sehun terus mengecap bibir itu, melumatnya perlahan-lahan, hingga akhirnya jongin kehabisan nafas dan membutuhkan pasokan udara .

"Emh!"

Jongin memukul dada sehun dan mendorongnya .

Bibir mereka berpisah.

Sehun menatap mata sayu dan pipi memarah jongin.

Jongin terdiam .

 _Kau bodoh jongin, kau boodoh, kenapa kau harus datang kesini, dengan embel-embel ancaman sehun yang tidak bermutu itu_

Pipi jongin merona, dia salah tingkah, jongin langsung berdiri dan berniat pergi dari perpustakaan ini sekarang juga atau kalau bisa ia menghilang secara tiba-tiba saja karena mukanya tidak tau mau ditaruh dimana lagi,

"Sehun aku.. harus pergi sekarang" ujar jongin terburu-buru.

"Jongin.." panggil sehun.

"Ya?"

"Besok disini"

Jongin terdiam kemudian mengangguk.

Sehun mengenakan kaca matanya lalu menatap punggung jongin yang berlalu

 _Ini apa? Aku berselingkuh? Ya tuhan,aku tidak tau harus apa,chanyeol maaf kan aku_

..

Saat ingin kembali kekelas jongin merasakan kerongkongannya kering , ia berjalan ke arah kantin untuk membeli air mineral ,

"Itu chanyeol kan ?" Jongin menunjuk punggung lebar chanyeol dari kejauhan

"Bersama siapa?" Jongin mengernyit heran

Jongin maju selangkah,dua langkah.

 _Baekhyun_

DEG

Rasanya seperti teriris oleh pisau , sangat perih dan membuat jongin ingin mengeluarkan airmata nya sekarang juga. Ini kedua kalinya dia melihat chanyeol tersenyum pada baekhyun.

 _Dasar yoda bodoh, sialan._

Jongin menghampiri meja itu dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca .

"Chanyeol" chanyeol terkejut.

"Jongin? dari mana saja?" tanya chanyeol.

"Hmm.. Hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersama.. Jadi silahkan nikmati hari mu"

Jongin berbalik, berlari meninggalkan chanyeol.

"Lu, baekhyun.. aku duluan" ujar chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera bergegas mengejar jongin meninggalkan baekhyun yang sedang terduduk dan luhan yang baru kembali dari membayar makanannya.

"Jongin,berhenti,dengarkan aku dulu"

"Kau pabbo sialan , kenapa kau mengejarku bodoh?" ujar jongin

Mereka berlari hingga keujung lorong ruang lab ipa.

"Jongin, dengarkan aku dulu!" chanyeol menarik lengan jongin paksa lalu menghentakan punggung jongin ke tembok.

"Apa yang perlu kau jelaskan chanyeol? Jelas sekali kau tertarik dengan si anak baru itu" ujar jongin

"Tidak jongin, tadi aku bersama luhan, kyungsoo, bahkan tadi ada jongdae" jelas chanyeol

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu salah paham makanya aku mengejarmu, tadi kau pergi kemana eoh? Aku mencari mu dimana-mana tidak ada" ujar chanyeol lagi

"Kau masih peduli? Bukan nya kau tidak peduli padaku lagi?"

"Jongin, please" chanyeol menatap mata jongin yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol membawa jongin ke dalam pelukan nya. Memeluknya dengan erat. Ruang lab ipa memang terletak yang paling pojok dan sekarang keadaan sangat sepi.

"Jongin, tolong jujur padaku, apa yang kau lakukan di perpustakaan tadi?"

DEG

"Aku.."

Chanyeol menatap mata jongin dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Aku.."

Chanyeol menunggu jongin berbicara.

"Aku belajar fisika sambil makan bekal, untung tidak ada penjaga, minggu depan ulangan fisika chanyeol"ujar jongin

"Sendiri?"

DEG

"I-iya"

Chanyeol membawa jongin ke dalam dekapan hangat nya lagi .

"Aku mencarimu, aku melihatmu keluar perpustakaan saat aku ke toilet tadi lalu aku kembali ke kantin." Ujar chanyeol

"Chanyeol lepaskan aku, bel sudah berbunyi, ayo masuk ke kelas" ujar jongin

"Kau sudah tidak marah kan sayang?" bisik chanyeol.

Jongin terdiam.

"Tapi janji jangan dekat-dekat atau pun tersenyum sama anak baru itu" ujar jongin

"Iya sweatie~" chanyeol mengusak rambut jongin gemas.

Mereka kembali ke kelas.

Tanpa tahu seseorang sedang terkejut dibalik pintu lab ipa.

 _Jadi chanyeol dan jongin lebih dari sekedar bersahabat?_

 _._

.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang berkaca dan berlantai coklat , tempat yang seperti rumah buat jongin ini merupakan tempat kedua yang selalu ia datangi untuk menghabiskan waktunya setiap hari. Ia meletakkan tas dan memasukkan hp nya ke dalam tas.

"Yo taemin" ujar jongin

"Wahh jongin akhirnya kau datang" ujar taemin

"Aku hanya mengecek beberapa gerakan, yang lain kemana?"

"Mereka membeli minuman tadi mungkin akan kembali sebentar lagi, ah itu mereka" ujar taemin

Taeyong, jonghyun, hwanhee, dan jungkook datang dari arah pintu.

"Yo jongin hyung" ujar taeyong.

"Ayo segera kita latihan" ajak hwanhee

Musik mulai mengalun keras dengan beat-beat cepat, jongin melakukan pemanasan dan melatih beberapa gerakan seorang diri setelah itu semuanya berlatih bersama dengan serius. Tak terasa satu jam telah berlalu.

"Bagus semua, aku menyukainya, gerakan kalian semakin bagus, terutama hwanhee kau harus belajar lebih giat lagi dirumah" ujar jongin

Jongin berjalan menghampiri tasnya dan mengambil hpnya membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk, lalu tersenyum manis,

From chanyeol

To jongin

Sweatie~ aku menunggumu sampai selesai oke? Aku tunggu di gerbang. Jangan pergi meninggalkan aku ya kkkk aku masih menyelesaikan beberapa tugas kkk

Love you xoxo

Jongin menyambar tasnya dan segera bergegas keluar .

"Duluan semua"

...

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang saat menuruni tangga dengan bersiul sedikit, moodnya sedang bagus. Tapi tiba-tiba badannya di tarik dari balik tangga dan tangan pucat mendekapnya erat dari belakang. Jongin berbalik untuk mengetahui si pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Se-Sehun" ujar jongin

"Mau pulang sweatheart?" Jongin mengangguk pelan dan menatap tajam sehun, tapi yang ditatap seperti tidak peduli.

"Lepaskan aku sehun!" jongin mendorong sehun.

"Jongin mana hp mu? Berikan!"

Jongin mengeluarkan hp dr sakunya.

Sehun mengetikan nomor pada hp jongin.

"Sudah, bye jongin" , sehun pergi meninggalkan jongin yang masih berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dengan hati yang bercampur aduk.

 _Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa maksutnya. Dia aneh sekali._

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter, jongin melihat chanyeol yang tengah melambai dengan senyum idiotnya. Jongin terkikik kecil melihatnya.

 _Sudahlah tidak usah memikirkan sehun_

"Kajja, kita pulang"

Selama perjalanan mereka terlarut dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

"Jongin" panggil chanyeol

"Hm" jongin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Sweatie~"

 _Mulai deh si paboku yang satu ini_

Jongin menoleh dan menghela nafasnya.

"Sweatieeeee~"

 _Ya tuhan aegyo nya benar-benar membuatku mual_

"Hentikan chanyeol aku ingin muntah"

Chanyeol terkikik.

"Jongin, menginap dirumahku ya, besok kan libur dan minggu juga, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol terlihat sedih.

"Aku akan bosan berada dirumahmu terus" ujar jongin.

"Atau kau ingin kemana ? Kita bisa melihat ikan-ikan atau melihat taman bunga, bagaimana?" tanya chanyeol antusias.

"Boleh kalau begitu kurasa taman bunga bukan hal buruk" jongin tersenyum menunjukkan eye smilenya.

"Besok aku jemput dirumahmu ya"

Jongin mengangguk dengan sangat lucu dan senyum yang masih terkembang diwajahnya.

"Chanyeol ayo , sebentar lagi gelap"

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

...

* * *

 _shjilove_

* * *

Keesokkan harinya

Jongin bergegas mandi dan merapihkan dirinya. Memakai kaus biru dan celana jeans hitam lalu jangan lupa topi hitam , tinggal menunggu sang pangeran berkuda datang maksutnya chanyeol, jongin juga sudah meminta ijin pada ibunya.

Ting tong

Jongin bergegas membuka pintu rumahnya,

"Pagi sweatie~"

Jongin tercengang, chanyeol biasanya dengan poni dan rambut coklatnya sekarang poni itu menghilang, berganti jambul keren nan kece yang membuat jongin merona. Belum lagi hodie biru yang senada dengan warna kausnya, dan jeans pendek serta ransel supremenya tapi tetap kaca mata kesayanganya bertengger di hidung bangir milik chanyeol.

 _Tampan_

"Pagi chanyeol" jongin tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Sudah siap jongin?" Ujar chanyeol , jongin mengangguk lucu.

"Eomma aku berangkat ya" teriak jongin.

Jongin segera menarik lengan chanyeol.

"Kajja"

Setelah melalui perjalanan dengan bis dalam waktu satu jam , akhirnya mereka sampai ke kebun binatang, iya kebun binatang, karena jongin tiba-tiba ingin melihat beruang bukan bunga-bunga yang indah.

"Lihat jongin, ada anak gajah, itu lucu sekali" ujar chanyeol. Mereka berlari mendekati habitat si gajah, lalu jongin tersenyum manis ke arah anak gajah tersebut membuat chanyeol tak tahan untuk tak mengusak rambut jongin.

"Chanyeol hentikan, kau merusak tatanan rambutku" ujar jongin sambil membereskan rambutnya.

"Kau tetap manis jongin" bisik chanyeol, chanyeol tersenyum menatap jongin yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Ayo kesana yeol, ada beruang disana"

Mereka bergandengan tangan dan mengayunkan genggaman mereka seperti anak-anak.

"Woaaah lihat chanyeol, beruang gendut itu tertidur, anak beruang itu berguling-guling woahh" ujar jongin menatap beruang dengan binar dimatanya , benar-benar lupa bahwa ia remaja berusia labil bukan anak tk yang baru bisa berhitung.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Chanyeol memerangkap punggung jongin dengan tubuhnya dari belakang.

"You are more sweat than anything, my sweetie~ " bisik chanyeol lalu ia mengecup pipinya. Chanyeol menumpukan dagunya di bahu kanan jongin.

 _*kau lebih manis dari apapun , sayang*_

DEG DEG DEG

 _Chanyeol_

Jangan ditanya lagi wajah jongin bagaimana, panas seperti suhu matahari di siang hari. Keromantisan chanyeol membuat nya lupa pada beruang-beruang yang ada di hadapannya. Kehangatan pelukan chanyeol terasa di punggungnya,chanyeol menyelusupkan tangannya dipinggang jongin,memegang pinggang seksi itu dengan lembut.

DEG DEG DEG

"Jongin, i wish we can like this all day and all night", bisiknya mesra. Membuat bulu kuduk jongin meremang dan imajinasi liar mulai muncul di otak polos jongin.

 _*jongin,aku harap kita bisa seperti ini seharian dan semalaman*_

"Chanyeol stop, aku akan meleleh sekarang" ujar jongin perlahan. Jongin menutup wajahnya malu dengan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol terkekeh. Chanyeol membalik badan jongin, mereka saling berhadapan dengan jongin yang masih menutup mukanya.

"Jongin,sayang,hei,jangan tutup wajah manismu, aku tidak akan bisa melihat mata sayumu yang mengerjap lucu dan pipi gembil mu yang memerah" ujar chanyeol, chanyeol menarik tangan jongin dan menggenggam nya erat.

"Jongin, tatap aku" , jongin perlahan menaikan kepalanya dan menatap mata bulat itu , menatap bulu mata panjang milik chanyeol , poni yang menyembul itu menambah kegantengannya dan terakhir mata jongin jatuh kepada bibir merah tebal milik chanyeol.

 _Chanyeol...sungguh tampan. . . ._

 _Tidak. . . . bibir chanyeol perlahan mendekat seperti ingin menyentuh bibir ku.. aku.. aku.. menginginkan bibir tebal itu juga.._

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup bibir jongin pelan,melumatnya perlahan,jongin terbuai dan meletakan tangannya didada chanyeol, chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya erat, ia menghisap bibir jongin dan lidahnya mencoba untuk masuk menjelajah seluruh mulut jongin,

"Mmmmh.."

Disaat kedua belah bibir itu mengecap dan melumat-lumat , terdengar suara yang mungkin sedikit memalukan dan mengganggu.

KRUYUUUUK

Suara yang ternyata berasal dari perut jongin membuat chanyeol terkejut dan chanyeol melepaskan pagutan mereka.

"Chanyeol.." Jongin menarik baju chanyeol . chanyeol menatapnya datar , jongin menyengir kuda dan memberikan aegyo buing-buingnya untuk menutupi rasa malunya membuat chanyeol sedikit tertawa.

"Perutmu merusak momen romantis ini jongin"ujar chanyeol

"Maafkan perutku park chanyeol" ujar jongin

"Ingatkan aku lain kali untuk mengisi perutmu terlebih dulu sebelum menyerangmu", bisik chanyeol.

Jongin menepak jidat chanyeol dan mencubit lengannya, membuat sang empunya mengusap lengan dan jidatnya .

"Ayo, cari kafe didekat sini" chanyeol tersenyum lalu merangkul jongin .

..

"Sebentar ya , aku pesan dulu" ujar chanyeol menuju tempat pemesanan.

Mereka duduk dikedai kopi, wangi khas caffee latte terhirup dengan sangat jelas , hari ini kebun binatang tidak ramai , jongin cukup senang karena ia tidak harus mengantri hanya untuk memilih tempat duduk.

Kalo diingat kelakuan chanyeol tadi , pipi jongin memerah perlahan,

 _Chanyeol kau membuat ku meleleh_

Jongin melihat ke arah chanyeol yang ada di counter sedang memesan pesanan mereka lalu chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum kearah jongin.

 _Aku semakin terjatuh ke dalam pesonamu chanyeol..bagaimana ini.._

Jongin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan nya. Seingat jongin chanyeol tidak seromantis ini.

Drrrttt Drrttt

Getaran handphone mengganggu jongin.

From Osh

To Jongin

Hai manis,

Ku tunggu di kafe dekat sekolah jam 8 malam, aku harap kau datang..atau kalau tidak..

 _Sialan..Sial..Aku..sudah tidak peduli lagi.._

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya lalu memasukkan handphonenya ke kantong celana.

"Maaf lama " ujar chanyeol. Senyum jongin terkembang sangat lebar.

"Tea latte untuk jongin ku yang manis dan kita tunggu sebentar untuk makanannya" ujar chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, dari mana kau tau aku suka tea latte?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sangat tampan.

"Tentu saja aku tau semua tentang mu my baby bear " ujar chanyeol

..

Setelah puas berkeliling melihat-lihat jerapah, gorilla, panda, bahkan beberapa harimau akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

Senja sudah menampakan dirinya, chanyeol mengantar jongin hingga kerumahnya, kini mereka berada di depan gerbang rumah jongin.

"Tidak masuk?" Tanya jongin.

"Tidak jongin, kau harus beristirahat karena hari ini kau pasti lelah" chanyeol tersenyum mengusak surai jongin lalu mengelusnya pelan.

"Beristirahat lah swetie" bisik chanyeol

Jongin mengangguk lucu, lalu mencubit pipi chanyeol gemas.

"Aww sakit jongin" chanyeol mengelus pipinya lalu tertawa senang .

"Sudah ya aku masuk dulu" ujar jongin

"Sebentar..."

Jongin melihat chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya, chanyeol menarik jari tengah jongin.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini"

Sebuah cincin perak biasa berinisial pcy dibaliknya . Ia sematkan di jari tengah jongin.

Jongin terdiam. Menatap cincin itu tak percaya.

"Chanyeol.." Mata jongin berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf baru ini yang bisa kuberikan, aku berjanji akan menggantinya dengan cincin asli" Chanyeol menggenggam jemari itu dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini, terima kasih telah hadir di hidupku kim jongin" chanyeol mengecup punggung tangan jongin .

 _Rasanya aku ingin terbang_

Jongin tersenyum menatap mata bulat besar milik chanyeol dengan perasaan haru,ia bahagia.

TBC

* * *

 _shjilove_

* * *

 _Terimakasih buat yang udah follow,fave, dan review ..  
_

 ** _sekai candyland, park28sooyah, hsejong94, itsmay17th, kim672, ohkim9488, wiwitdyas1, aisyaicha, jongiebottom, cheonsa528, micopark, steffifebri , sonyun , sejin kimkai , b , riantirzhartmanxx, CNU95,Byvn88 , jojong , cute , guest , Nadia , Sam , k1mut_**

Aku seneng banget review melebihin target hehehe

next 50 review ya..

oiya , Happy Independence Day semua hehe

siders nya banyak ya , kalo berkenan tolong tinggalin jejak ya hehehehe terima kasih


End file.
